Wrapped In A Blanket
by trasigtnintendo
Summary: At a beach in a distant exotic country, a small storm was getting closer, but it doesn't bother two people who are contently sitting on the beach wrapped in a blanket. (One shot, fluff)


**AN:** I don't know if this style of writing is weird since everybody knows who these two are... But I just sat down and wrote and this is the product of it.

I do not own any of the characters.

Thanks for reading. Love always.

At a beach in a distant exotic country, a small storm was getting closer. The sand dunes that were often crowded with clingy tourists was empty. A slight mist had settled in as the sun made it's way closer to the horizon, making it unattractive to everyday people. The wind speed had picked up a bit, but didn't disturb the tiny grains on the ground. Even if there was a storm and the temperature was lower than normal in this exotic country, it didn't seem to mind the two people that sat close to the water front. They were wrapped up in a black blanket that kept them warm and content from the lower temperature. One of them had hair that matched the color of the blanket and the other was a sharp contrast to the color. If one were to observe them from a distance, one couldn't see if they were holding hands, but as it was, they were holding hands with each other. The person who seemed to be slightly shorter with the bright colored hair, had her head on the darker one's shoulder. It would seem that they had an intimate relationship. They seemed quite still even if mother nature had other plans for the world that night. As if the storm couldn't touch them.

When one came closer to the couple, one could hear them talk, but both of them had their eyes at the horizon. The one with the ocean blue eyes and bright hair seemed tired, but content as the position of her head might tell you. The woman with spring green eyes and dark hair seemed equally as content even if she seemed to be the cliff in the storm one would rest on. They had stopped conversing now, just as if they were enjoying the simple existence of the misty environment. Even if the storm brew slightly underneath the day's surface, it wasn't an ugly picture that both of them were in. The sun had colored the world in a mellow orange tone. It colored the clouds as well, leaving them with a deeper and much stronger color. The mist that surrounded them was faint, but still present. Wrapping the couple up in a soft blanket, much like the one they had wrapped themselves in. The mist added a slight hazy touch to the picture so it kind of looked like something you would dream. It wasn't sharp like a sixteen megapixel photography, but more like a photography with bad contrast and sharpness. Even so, it didn't make the picture any less beautiful.

As minutes passed them by, the only thing that could be heard was the sharp sound of the waves rolling in and the wind. Both of their skin had that sun kissed look. The bright haired woman had a darker hue than the other, who seemed to be paler by nature.

Even if the two beautiful women seemed to be absolutely content with the silence between them, there comes a time when every silence needs to be broken.

"Alex?" The bright haired woman uttered. Her voice tired, so the rasp and slight drawl came with the state she was in, but one could guess her voice wasn't so gravely naturally.

"Hm?" The one called Alex answered, her voice much deeper and richer than the others.

"When we get home, could you cook me that pasta you make?" The bright haired woman asked. Still with her tired voice that was but a mere whisper due to the volume of the nature around them.

"Sure, Piper sure." Alex answered as she wrapped a strong arm around the other woman.

"And then you could read to me in bed." Piper said, still in a hushed whisper and sat closer to the other woman.

"You have such high standards, Pipes." Alex chuckled as she moved so she could kiss the other woman on the head.

"But, if I do that, you'll fall asleep on me and I have other plans that involve you staying up with me." Alex said and moved back so that Piper's head could rest comfortably on her shoulder again.

"And what would that be?" The bright haired woman asked. Never once had their gazes left the descending sun. Neither bothering to care that it was getting darker and the weather stronger. It was as if they didn't care that there was a world around them. It all was just background noise. Something to keep them alive and breathing. Just something beautiful to watch. They both seemed to do that a lot. Watch. If it were to watch each other or something else wasn't really evident. Only that they both seemed to have a lot of practice in the subject. Both being able to be content with the simple practice.

"It's a surprise, kid. Even if I gave the day to you, I have something else to give you." Alex said and squeezed Piper's hand.

"No, I can't take surprises, you know that! You have to tell me!" Piper sat up and turned around to face the other woman, seemingly more awake now. It was like one word from the other woman could make Piper tune out the whole world. Becoming totally blind of the beauty it held, because she seemed to have something more alluring and better to stare at.

The dark haired woman laughed softly at the other woman and watched her with bright and amused eyes. Also seeming to tune out the world around her.

"No, that kind of spoils the surprise you know?" The dark haired woman said, her voice dressed with amusement.

"Oh, come on!" Piper exclaimed as she climbed into the dark haired woman's lap. Her eyes big and Bambi like.

"No." Alex smirked and wrapped her arms around the other woman's lower back, gazing up into the other set of eyes.

"Please. You can't say no. I'm so cute. Look!" The bright haired woman tried to sway. Her eyes still as big as the moon that would soon take the suns place on the sky.

"No." Was all Alex said, much to the others dismay. The look of innocence faltered and a much crueler gaze took it's place.

"Don't make me, Al." The bright haired woman threatened. The wind blew their hair around, but neither woman noticed as they only had eyes for each other now.

"You're right, you are cute. Especially when you try and act all bossy and hard." Alex said, her eyes shining with mischief. She was only met with a harder stare.

"You asked for it." Piper said as she suddenly threw herself over the other woman so she had to lay down on her back. The position being in favor for Piper as she started to tickle the other woman. Instantly, Piper could feel how the laughter erupted in the woman beneath her. Even so, Alex was to much of a proud woman to admit that something so childish could get her to even smile. So she fought hard not to let a single sound of joy leave her mouth.

"Fuck, Piper. Piper, stop it!" Even if she tried with all her might, she couldn't steady her voice when she pleaded for mercy to the other woman. Piper smiled wickedly, but didn't give in.

"Tell me!" The bright haired woman said. Alex writhed under her hands, trying to catch her breath and fight her laughter.

"God. Dammit, Piper. Stop!" Alex said, and couldn't fight the paniced laughter anymore and her lips formed a smile due to the sound escaping her mouth. Piper just shook her head and tickled her harder. Just a few seconds later, the dark haired woman found some ground and managed to turn them around, so that Piper was now laying on her back with her hands pinned above her head. Alex breathed hard due to the assault, but the smile still graced her lips.

"I hate you." The dark haired woman muttered, trying to get that tingling sensation out of her system. Still keeping her guard up, if the other woman managed to escape her grip.

"No, you don't." Piper said without hesitation. Gazing into spring green eyes that soften when met with the mellow ocean blue ones.

"No, no I don't." Alex said and leaned down and captured the bright haired woman's soft lips. As the soft kiss progressed, the dark haired woman released Piper's hands from her grip and placed one of them on her cheek.

"I love you." Alex said with a warm smile. She had already forgotten about the tingling and uncomfortable feeling that was the aftermath of the tickling. The only tingling sensation she was feeling now was the anticipation for the reply of the other woman.

"I love you too." They both smiled at each other and shared another tender kiss, a bit longer then the other.

"Now, last one back doesn't get a piece of the surprise." Alex said with mischief written all over her face. Piper's eyes widened for a second before she sprung into action. Alex had already started to stand up, but Piper beat her to it and set off with full speed.

From afar one could see the two of them running over the sand dunes. If one listened closely, their laughter and name calling could be heard over the wind that had started to slowly take over the world.

The blanket that had kept them safe from the weather was now long forgotten as mother nature started to wrap it in a thin layer of sand. Leaving it to soon be gone to all that we know. While laughter and play slowly faded into the early night. Love following them with it's warm and safe embrace.


End file.
